Frostflow Lighthouse
Description The Lighthouse was owned by a Redguard couple, Ramati and Habd, who had previously admired the location from afar, and achieved their dream of buying it. They had recently moved to Skyrim from Hammerfell, much to their children's dismay. The interior of the lighthouse is in a state of disarray following an apparently violent struggle, with blood splattered around. The wife, Ramati, lies in the middle of the floor with a Falmer War Axe sticking out of her chest. Nearby lies the body of a Chaurus. At this point, the miscellaneous quest to "Find the source of the murders in Frostflow Lighthouse" will be received. Reading the diaries that are scattered throughout the house will reveal the clue in one of them to find the cellar key: it's in a burial urn on the mantelpiece. Use the key or pick the lock to get to the cellar, which is infested with Chaurus. There is a huge hole in the wall that leads to tunnels that are filled with Chaurus and Falmer. In there are many Chaurus eggs and Glowing Mushrooms here to collect. Further down, jump off a ledge to continue, (there are a lot of Chaurus ahead, and no way to retreat). In one large cavern there are several Chaurus and a Chaurus Reaper. Avenge the family by killing the Reaper to complete the mission. After the Chaurus Reaper is dead, search its body to find Habd's Key and Habd's Remains. Take his remains up to the lighthouse and open the other wooden door leading to the roof. On the roof of the lighthouse, climb the ladder to the lighthouse fire and activate it. This will remove Habd's remains from the player's inventory and give the active effect: Sailor's Repose (healing spells cure 10% more). Noteable Loot *Unique item: Torchbug in a Jar *Skill Book (Restoration): Mystery of Talara, Book II *Rare clothing: One Hammerfell Garb, and one Alik'r Hood inside the Lighthouse, (located on a shelf in the cellar), not in the Chaurus Cave. **The Hammerfell Garb may be replaced with plain clothing. *Literally over 400 Chaurus eggs and many Glowing Mushrooms inside the cave. Trivia * The Reaper must be killed in order to get Habd's Remains. * The depths below the cellars are hard for Followers to navigate, and at one point companions will all but completely stop because they cannot follow. They will re-appear if the player leaves the area, or they can glitch and teleport down. Any knockback effect will work to get the Follower down. ** If the player is already at the base, use the console command TCL to turn off collision to get the player back up to the ledge (look up and walk). Press the tilde (~) key to open the console, type TCL, press the tilde key to close the console. Reverse the process to turn collision back on after the Follower is down. * Going into the basement first without picking up any of the journals, then returning after receiving Habd's Remains, will cause the quest to remain an uncompleted Miscellaneous Quest. * Using the Animal Allegiance shout will make Chaurus allies and which attack against the other Chaurus, including the Reaper. * There is a small shed built onto the wall of the lighthouse on the western side, near the covered well, that has a few potions, some gold, leather strips, and other miscellaneous items. Next to it is a garden growing potatoes and leeks. Appearances * ru:Инеевый маяк Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Lighthouses